


Sexual Ties

by littlewonder



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Accidental Sex, Dialogue, Eavesdropping, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Taub suspects House is sleeping with Wilson. Why? Well, he's wearing Wilson's tie, for starters…





	Sexual Ties

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/30925.html)

"...Of course I'll have sex with you."

Taub can barely focus on anything else as he hears House say this to Wilson as he passes their table. Soon settling into a table on his own, he immediately looks away, looking back at House and Wilson, wondering what they're up to.

He must've spent twenty extra minutes eating his lunch that day, buzzing with all the unpleasant ideas and images that went with that one simple sentence. Where were they planning to do it? In the closet, in the lounge, in the bathroom... in the morgue? Oh, that was the most disturbing image of all; he had to think of something else.

But then the next day, he was wearing Wilson's tie, and he just knew...

"Why are you wearing that tie?"

Of course, House just deflected, refusing to own up to his dirty deed (done dirt cheap, if he knew House).

\--

Wilson kept the sheets over him as he sat up in the morning, waking to the alarm. He was naked.

He looked beside him. And he was next to House. Who was also naked.

Urgently, he shook the man awake. "No, I don't want to get up, mommy!" whined House in his mock little-girl voice.

"House, it happened again, didn't it?"

House peeked a look up at Wilson, hardly able to keep the smirk off his face. "What can I say? There must be a certain sexy charm to me that you just can't resist --"

"House, we're best friends. We can't keep doing this!"

"But why not?" came that same mocking tone again.

"I'm serious."

"Why can't we just be friends with benefits?"

"Because that never actually works in real life," said Wilson. "We have to face what we're turning into --"

"Hey! As far as anyone else knows, we're just friends!"

"And I guess all those innuendos you make about me --"

"--and other men --"

"--are just you speaking out of your ass?" said Wilson.

"Everyone knows that."

"This is the last time."

"Last time. Scout's honor."

Wilson got up, headed straight for the bathroom. House got up, picking his clothes up off the floor.

He paused on Wilson's tie, eyeing the closed bathroom door. His smirk returned. What Wilson didn't know wouldn't hurt him... until he figured it out too late.


End file.
